Cold Body, Warm Heart
by numbertenthirteen
Summary: What am I doing with my life? I'm so pale. I should get out more. My posture is terrible. I should stand up straighter. What's wrong with me? I just want to connect. Why can't I connect with people? Oh, right. It's because I'm dead. I mean, we're all dead. god, these guys look terrible. [Bubbline-AU] [based on Warm Bodies]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I know that I should be updating my stories right now, but I am lazy as fucking fuck and decided to write my very first rated M (SOON) chapter! after watching _Warm Bodies, _I just couldn't help but imagine Marceline being a vampire zombie and Bonnibel being a badass vampire/ zombie slayer, so, well... here it goes.  
**

* * *

**Unleashed  
**

_What am I doing with my life? I'm so pale. I should get out more. I should eat better. My posture is terrible. I should stand up straighter. People would respect me more if I stood up straighter. What's wrong with me? I just want to connect. Why can't I connect with people? Oh, right, it's because I'm dead. I shouldn't be so hard on myself. I mean, we're all dead. This girl is dead. That guy is dead. That guy in the corner is definitely dead. Jesus these guys look awful._

A raven haired girl was walking mindlessly in an airport, she bumped into someone and just stare awkwardly and grunt, then continue walking mindlessly. By mindlessly, I mean being a fucking vampire zombie.

It was all because of the virus called, "Mushroom." it spread like a wildfire and the next thing the world knows, it was now evaded with zombies, and for this certain raven haired girl, she was a vampire zombie.

her story will be later. because right now, she's just aiming mindlessly at the airport that used to be full with people, happy and _alive _people, but now, it wasn't, it was zombies, zombies who used to be happy people.

_I wonder what these people are before the virus occurred? I wonder what I was before this shit happened? I mean look at me, black hoodie, red wife beater, black pants, and red sneakers, what the hell am I? well, I'm pretty sure that I'm a fucking vampire because of the bitemarks on my neck, and of course, the peculiar fangs that has grown or shit._

The raven haired girl thought, as she walked on her usual route, on the escalator, the hallway, and she arrived at the bar, where her bestfriend was.

_And that is my best friend, well we don't really talk but what the fuck, I call him best friend, so don't fucking argue._

"gruuuuuuuuuuh." she grunted as she sat to the stool next to the dark blonde man who was just staring at the wall.

"GAAAAH." the other man responded as he turned his head to the raven haired girl.

_I mean we occasionally grunt and stare awkwardly at each other. We even have almost conversations sometimes._

the raven haired girl stood up and said, "hung-ry..."

and the man responded with a struggled grunt and stuttered, "ci-ty."

"to-moooooo-roooow." they both grunted in unison.

* * *

x-x-x

_If only there's a magical way to introduce myself to you, but It doesn't have. Even Science didn't save us, but I think my name started with 'M'. Yeah, 'M'. I can't remember my parents or what I was like before, but my clothes suggests that I was once a college student and a fucking vampire because of the bitemarks, or idk. But being a vampire sounds cool._

The scanner beeped, as she walked at the metal detector and walked to her to the escalator and to the runway of the airport, she slowly made her way to the abandoned airplane at the edge of the port and came in, she hopped on the seat and just sat there, thinking, what she was like and who she was before.

* * *

x-x-x

_Even though we can't communicate, we do share a similar taste in food. Traveling in packs just kind of makes sense, especially when everyone and their grandmother is trying to shoot you in the head all the time. Like an uptight father pointing a gun to his daughter's prom date, god, why do I know these stupid things?_

as a zombie as she is, along with the pack that she is leading, they limped their way to the city, unbeknownst to them that there was a group of humans trying to help the camp that they came from.

* * *

x-x-x

"Team A, we're heading out!" a pink haired girl with a bandana on her head shouted, holding a rifle and on her back was a katana, a blonde boy stood up and said, "We're coming!"

"No, Finn.. you are staying."

"But-"

"Listen,"

"Jake's out there!"

"Shut up."

the boy named Finn frowned, as he sat back and pouted, the pink haired girl crouched and sighed, "We'll find a way, alright? We need to have resources for these people to eat, and this is a very risky mission, I want you to protect this camp, alright?" she smiled, trying to cheer the young boy, and well, she succeeded, when the boy grinned and said, "Yes! Princess Bubblegum!"

with a contented smile, she called her brother, Richard, and their purple haired friend, Lucky Samantha Strike or LSP.

Richard, who has the same color of his sister's hair sighed and said, "Guess this is goodbye, temporarily." he smiled at the small group of people who are clearly starving due the little amount of food that they have.

"Oh my glob, and if ever like I don't come back, I'm gonna totally hunt the lumps of you guys, if like you'll eat mah beans, understand that, bitches?" LSP, with her deep nasal voice threatened to the group of people who shrieked, the pink haired girl sighed and packed her things, guns, ammo and her katana.

"We're heading out, Finn and Sarah, we are counting on you."

and with that, they head out to the city, as Finn and Sarah, opened and closed the gates of the huge wall that protects 'Princess Bubblegum's small kingdom away from the zombies.

But little did they know that there was a small yet vicious pack of zombies approaching their way.

* * *

**A/N- this is just a small fucking start, hope you like eht.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I really loved the rate and reviews! keep them coming guyys! come now, it aint bad to post a simple review. and oh, it's awesome to have some Spanish people liking this story (and some of my stories, also) _Muchas Gracias! _hope I got it right XD_  
_**

**here's the other chappie, and since I love this story so fucking much, here's a fucking long-er chapter, it'll be rated M soon, so you better follow the story to keep track of the updates :)**

* * *

**Gentle Isolation**

_Why is it that I have this weird feeling inside me? Like someone's out there destined for me? ugh. I shouldn't think of this shit, I'm already dead, there's no point of falling in love with my state._

The raven haired friend's blonde friend stopped on his tracks as he sniffed, she did the same and the others followed, the blonde man howled then pointed his dead hand at the commercial building and grunted, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

_Well, it's time to eat, I smell a human, three humans for 6 zombies? I guess we can share._

* * *

"Richard, keep your guard at the back of that door, we might now know about the creatures lurking in here, and you, LSP, try to find some medicines, we need pharma salvage to survive." the pink haired girl commanded, as she went inside the room and opened her bag, there she took some food and water for her little camp.

LSP, who shook her head and adjusted her purple locks sighed and said, "I swear, if this is over, I'm gonna kick her ass! such a bossy bitch!"

Richard on the other hand gripped his rifle as he kissed his necklace and said, "Bonnibel is just like that, without her, we wouldn't be here, remember that."

She glanced at the pink haired man before her and rubbed her temples, his pale blue shirt now fading because of his sweat, baggy black pants and a pair of combat boots, never a doubt that no woman would like someone like Richard Bubblegum, and LSP is one of those women.

"Whatever, as long as you'll marry me after this." she said, Richard laughed and nodded, "Sure, and we'll live a very _Lumpy Life."_

LSP rolled her eyes as she huffed in return at Richard's statement, trying to hide the blush that's been creeping up on her face the moment Bonnibel left them in the room, but the happy moment that they shared was put to a stop when they heard some grunts and clanking of metal bars outside.

"What the fuck is that?!" LSP almost shouted as she took out her shotgun and saw Richard with a calm face and cocked his gun upfront of him, crouching to the side to hide from the view of the small window of the door.

Richard trying to hide his panicked state looked at LSP and said, "Call PB, I'll keep these guys off."

"Are you nuts? I can't just leave you!" LSP shook her head and heard the approaching noises of the zombies.

"Do it, since when did the hot and awesome guy die in movies?" he smiled as he winked at her, but deep inside, he really knows that he's fucked and will die later on because he's useless as shit.

* * *

_You know what I like about being a vampire-zombie? you may think it's impossible, two fucking corpses in one body, but yeah, to hell with it. It's possible, and I am the fucking living shitty proof of it, anyway, back to my question, Wanna know what I like about being a vampire-zombie? are the abilities, I may not fly, move fast, but having this super strength and super cool instincts is what I like about being one, you know, not that stupid romance zombie flick with Paramore theme song, that's just gross. _

"Gruuh." the other zombie with a cherry shirt grunted as she looked at the raven haired girl, the girl tried to roll her eyes, which succeeded and growled at the other zombies. The other zombie which happens to be a girl with a cat hat and a football jersey, written on its back is **Susan Strong** . Launched her way forward and the door came down, the zombies were greeted with **Boom-boom-banging** of guns.

the vixen, jumped at the shooter and pinned him down, she growled at the other zombies saying "GRAAHUH-HAGAAAHAA-HUUGAA-HOOO-GAA- GRAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_"Now, I'm not proud of this. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you might look away for a moment here. I don't like hurting people,  
but this is the world now. The new hunger is a very powerful thing. if I don't eat all of him,if I spare his brain,he'll rise up and become a corpse like me, but if I continue eating this pink guy with what I think is gay, I'll get his memories, thoughts, feelings.. I'm sorry if it's too gory, I just can't help it, the brains, they're my favorite part._

The raven haired girl started ripping the man's clothes and tore his chest open, revealing a dead heart, she grinned before taking it away and ate it, her hunger controlling herself to eat it all up.

After that part, she opened his head and started eating her favorite part, the brain.

_I'm really sorry. I just can't stop myself, on the other hand, I don't drink blood, I'm on a diet right now._

* * *

"PB!" LSP shouted as she made her way down the huge staircase, which leads to an underground laboratory, the pink haired girl yelped in surprise and pointed her pistol at the purple haired girl.

"I told you to wait for me." she narrowed her eyes at her, the other girl coughed and said, "WELL I CAN'T FUCKING WAIT BECAUSE WE'RE ATTACKED BY ZOMBIES!"

her eyes widened and asked, "Where's Richard?!"

* * *

_So, what I got from this guy's head is he's fucking gay. Had a crush on this guy named Marshall Lee, has a fucking hot twin sister named Bonnibel and is currently living outskirts in the city. A Nobel Prize candidate, no wonder his brain is huge._

the raven haired girl separeted ways to her pack as they went back to the airport, she went back to the building, dragging her leg back to that commercial building.

She stopped walking when she walked pass by a fat man, who's holding a hammer and his mouth was sewed, intestines are coming out from his bulky stomach, the other girl continued walking, her hands on her sides as she dragged her leg to her destination.

_The guy that I just saw is creepy. I call him Boomer, well he's fat and a boomer, he can sense something's wrong and can kill someone mercilly, what I hate about him is he never share his food. Selfish fat guy._

* * *

"LSP, take this shit home, I'm going to search for more stuff." PB said with a sad look on her face, the purple haired woman nodded in understanding and said, "Just be careful, we don't want to lose someone like Richard..."

the pink woman nodded and sighed, "I'll be back by 24 hours, if not, I want Lady to be in charge, I know that she's in a condition right now, but she has the capabilities, please."

LSP just nodded, took the things and walked her way back to the camp, lucky for her the streets were empty, Bubblegum took a different route but in the middle of the city, she was stopped in her tracks when she noticed a red hooded zombie, her crimson eyes beaming in the city lights and her mouth still wet from whatever she ate earlier.

Bubblegum prepared her stance and didn't shoot not unless the zombie would attack her, because she believed in one thing, and that is: _not all zombies are dead, some of them are alive on the inside._

* * *

_Woah, what the holy fuck? is that Bonnibel? Richard's sister? hell, I must say, she's smoking hot!_

_her pale green middriff sleeveless shirt with black baggy pants and a pair of black soldier boots, goddam gorgeous._

"What do you want?!" she asked, the raven haired girl stopped on her tracks and breathed in, though she doesn't really need it, and stared at the pink being awkwardly.

She then pointed her gun at the black haired woman, the other responded as she raised her hand and uttered, "Do-n't... fr-i-ennnnn-d."

Bonnibel's eyes widened, _What? Zombies can talk?_

"What are you?" she almost asked in a whisper before she passed out.

_look, I'm not a fucking kidnapper just so you know, I just felt the need to protect this girl, alright? Maybe it's because of what I ate, her brother's brain, feelings and thought affected me... and I don't know why, but when I'm carrying this girl on my arms, I can feel that I'm human, not a vampire nor a zombie, but a real living, breathing, human._

* * *

The raven haired girl laid the pink woman on the passenger seat of the airplane that she occupied the moment she started thinking right. She looked at the pink woman's features before smiling.

_The moment she laid her eyes on me, I dont know why I'm feeling this shitty feeling but I just couldn't help it._

the girl shook her head as she started removing the knives on the girl's waist, the two pistols on her her hips, bullets and a katana on her back.

_This girl sure is weird, in a good way, and a fucking hottie. _Marceline smirked as she licked her lips, but fought the thought of eating her, _no, what the hell's wrong with me? I can't eat her._

after a brief moment of intense staring, _but what would her blood taste like?_

She was drifted from her thoughts, when she realized that their faces were just inches away and didn't saw the pink woman's hand grippin on the arm of the seat as she tumbled back and the black haired woman backed down, the pink haired girl rubbed her temples before asking, "Where am I?"

the vixen tilted her head for a moment to think, dragged her way to the small refrigerator and gave the pink girl a bottle of wine before grunting, "Safe.. stay... here..."

Bonnibel on the other hand, puts her hands on her hips before muttering, the second time on that day, "what the _glob _are you?"_  
_

_I don't know what I'm doing. What's wrong with me? These other guys would never bring a living person know why? Because that's crazy! Right now, they think she's just another one of us. A new addition to the family. But they would think I was insane. If they could think. Why do I have to be so weird?What am I doing? Wait, I'm not the only one who's crazy, I mean we're all dead, I really shouldn't be such an emotional bitch about being dead, I mean, there must be a way of changing myself to human, and based on the pink guy's memories, this beauty could be my answer to that. Must be good at her. Resist the urge to eat her, better start on my diet then..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- i don't own the song Let's Go Slow by Gentle Isolation..**

* * *

**Gentle Isolation, Pt. 2: Let's Go Slow**

Bonnibel still stares at the raven haired girl, the girl's red eyes glowing like a police siren, she can't formulate what's happening at the moment when the girl broke off their staring moment and went near a cassette player, she pushes a button and a soft rock band started playing.

**_Cars running slow  
No one's rushing to get home  
Lights flickering  
Saying something, we must go_**

the raven haired girl glanced at the pink woman before staring at the ground and smiled like a giddy teenager.

Bonnibel tilted her head as she tries to understand the lyrics of the song.

_**Unpack your bags my honey**  
**Let's stay here for a while**  
**We'll play our happy tunes**  
**With the piano and the guitar**  
**There is no reason**  
**Why my heart belongs to you and I**  
**Will never get sick and tired**  
**Of your stupid jokes and your silly smile**_

"Hey, what do you want from me?" Bonnibel asked at the zombie who was now sitting at the table top, several meters away from her, the music still playing.

"Keep...you... safe..." the other girl growled, still struggling in speaking.

_damn right, I'm gonna keep you safe!_

"But why?" her other brow raised, now _slightly _feeling safe at the company of the zombie, the black haired woman rubbed her forehead, as if thinking for the right words to say as the music continues filling the awkwardness.

**_Hey, I'm running low  
Can't rush anything  
Just letting go  
Come, and sit for a while  
Let's stare at paintings  
And let's go slow_**

The raven haired woman struggled, "You-cure-..."

Bonnibel's eyes widened, _what cure?__  
_

"What? what cure are you talking about?" she asked as she stood up, gathering her courage to stand a few feet away from the zombie.

"You- cure... find... help-...need..- you.." the zombie grunted as her head twitched at the side.

Bonnibel shook her head, _what is she saying?_

Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice the zombie move and the next thing that she knew, they were hugging.

_What the heck am I doing? why am I hugging her? _

_please don't push me away, please don't push me away, please don't._

Bonnibel is in deep shock, _at least she doesn't smell **that **bad..._ she thought, as the music ended, her stomach made a noise.

the zombie pulled away and asked, "You- want... Brains?"

* * *

x-x-x

"Oh my gosh. This is so delicious!" Bonnibel smiled widely as she took another spoonful of Bean Brains, at first when the zombie asked her about brains, she really thought about the real deal, but when she declined and pushed the zombie off her and ran to took her gun and pointed it at her, the zombie regained herself and looked at the girl with ease.

_"Do-nt..." she slowly said as shook her head and then say, "Wait."_

the zombie shrugged her shoulders as she tried to smile at the pink girl.

_I hope that I didn't look creepy when I smiled at her._

"What's your name?" she asked sweetly, the zombie stood up, took a wallet from her backpocket and gave it to the pink haired woman which smiled.

Bonnibel opened the wallet and looked for her I.D, there it was, a black haired woman, green eyes and a lopsided smile.

**Nightosphere Music Federation**

**Ooo Hills, 90210**

**Membership Identification Card**

**Name: Marceline Abadeer**

**Band: Marceline and the Scream Queens**

**Position: Vocals & Bassist**

and on the back of the ID was;

**IN CASE OF EMERGENCY PLEASE NOTIFY:**

**HUNSON ABADEER**

**CEO, NIGHTOSPHERE, CORPS. **

**BLONDALE VILLAGE, Ooo Hills, 90210**

"Your name is Marceline." Bonnibel smiled at her before returning the ID back to the wallet and to the owner, the zombie named Marceline nodded and returned the wallet to her back pocket, she limped her way to the seat across the pink girl before staring back at her with a deadpan expression as the pink girl continued eating.

The two were left with silence, Marceline almost closed her eyes when Bonnibel talked, "I'm Bonnibel Bubblegum, by the way."

Marceline nodded, _I know that because I ate your brother's name._

"I work as medical technologist at a hospital nearby when the virus spread," she started,

_That's why I got the feeling that she might cure me because of her work._

"But everything changed when that virus came, killing millions and millions, I'm lucky that I survived, along with me is brother.." Marceline gulped at the mention of her brother which she joyfully ate, "Though, he is dead now, I'm glad LSP survived you know, she might be able to help the others with that."

Marceline shrugged her shoulders, not knowing a damn thing on how to respond at the rambling beauty.

"Hey, don't give me that gesture, I'm pretty sure that you still know other gestures other than shrugging!" Bonnibel gave out a laugh, she waited for her to stop laughing and then she raised her hands and gave her a two thumbs up, **B**onnibel deadpanned.

* * *

x-x-x

"Marceline, I want to go now."

Bonnibel sat up, stretching herself, Marceline jolted up.

"mmmm..mm" Marceline grunted, Bonnibel shook her head as she stood up and sat in front of Marceline who's frowning.

"You are the one who brought me here, and I trust you that you will lead me out and help me, and in return I will help you to find the cure." she smiled as she took Marceline's dead hand.

Marceline stammered, "Can-t.. you ju-st... stay?" she remained herself before continuing, "dang-eee-rouus.."

The pink haired girl bit her cheeks as she patted Marceline's head, "I've been trained for a long time now, so I guess, with the right guns and knives I can get through it, especially with you." she smiled.

If Marceline was alive, she'd definitely blush.

_Dman fucking glob, why is she so fucking sweet?!_

Marceline nodded as she took her hand from the pink girl and said, "tomo-rrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

* * *

x-x-x

"Oh wow, this is such a nice car!" Bonnibel almost shouted as she saw a red Porsche 918 Spyder Hybrid Car and by the looks of it, it is still new.

Bonnibel looked around the car, eyes brightening at the vehicle.

_So, hot chicks dig big cars like this, huh?_

"Oh wow, do you know where's the key?" she asked as she positioned herself on the driver's seat, Marceline who's still outside pointed at the back seat where there's a group of keys, "Oh there it is!" she giggled as she stretched her way to the back seat, Marceline gulped.

_Look at that sexy back, and that bubble-fucking-butt!_

"Why are you standing there? Come on in, silly!" Bonnibel laughed as she started the car, the raven haired girl slowly sat down, (because of her zombie disadvantages)

"Are you okay?" the pink girl asked her, the raven haired girl nodded and clicked her tongue, "don't forget the seatbelt!"

Marceline stared at the material on her sides, not knowing a thing on how to connect the two.

"Here, let me handle that." she smiled, Bonnibel took the materials on her pale hands and connected the two for her, Marceline once again, gulped.

_I can see her cleavage on this angle, what the hell, get a grip on yourself!_

"Next stop, Candy Kingdom!"

* * *

x-x-x


End file.
